warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Applewhisker
Applewhisker is a black-based tabby she-cat with soft fur. Applewhisker is described as a quiet cat who tends to zone out. Thus, she doesn't have many relationships in the Clan, but still finds herself greatly loyal to her family. Overall, Applewhisker is said to have matured into a fine she-cat, finding herself even loyaler to her Clan and family. She's known to only work, and rarely talk, and on her free time, she does small tasks for her Clan. She only sleeps and eats when needed. Applewhisker's a serious cat who isn't one to joke around, so she takes everything to heart. So, in other words, Applewhisker's grown up to be a work-aholic who doesn't know when to stop unless told to do so. Description Appearance :Applewhisker is a tall, lean, black-based tabby she-cat with soft, thick fur. Her fur is always clean, and rarely has any ticks or fleas on it. The only white on Applewhisker is on her front, right paw, and on her belly. Like her father and her sister, Applewhisker's pelt sheds in soft tufts instead of single threads to fur. Her pelt is a bit difficult to groom though it's soft, it's dense and thick, but Applewhisker is sure to keep it clean and healthy. Her pelt always seems to have a shine, and there never seems to be a tuft of fur sticking out on her pelt. Her fur clings tight to her slim figure. :Applewhisker's bone structure is fairly strong, but isn't the strongest, and is more on the thin side, making her an easy opponent. Like her father, Applewhisker's a taller cat, with long, thin legs, giving her long, perfect strides. Applewhisker's tall for a she-cat, but remains thin and lady-like. Like her mother, Applewhisker's eyes are a distinctive almond-shape, but are a bright yellow-green color. On the outer edges, Applewhisker's eyes are a bright green shade, but they slowly fade to a yellow as they near her irises. Her paws are fairly large due to her height, and her tail seems a bit long, helping her with balance. Her cheek-bones are well defined on her delicate face, and her nose and paw-pads are a soft pale shade of pink. :Applewhisker stands with her legs close together, and with her tail often low. She keeps her head held high, and her ears pricked, always looking aware and alert. Applewhisker's claws are fairly sharp, and are an average length. Her teeth are fairly healthy, not yet worn down and remaining sharp, being a yellow-white in color. She doesn't often have an expression, but when she does, she looks serious and ready for anything. Applewhisker bears the scent of sharp pine and snow/water, thanks to the area she lives in. Character :The warrior is almost a ghost of her Clan, in terms of socialization, but her presence is still widely known and deeply respected by her Clanmates. She forever scolds herself for the mistakes of her past (becoming a kittypet and bearing a lame cat's kittens), and absolutely refuses to discuss them. Applewhisker leaves little time for petty conversation, but can occasionally make herself decent company. Intimate talk, however, isn't typical of her. She prefers to converse about accomplishments and how enjoyable it would be to demolish all other Clans. :Work is everything. The time she has relentless poured into her Clan is no joking matter, it's almost frightening. Applewhisker his horribly serious, and her only "jokes" are about beating the stuffing out of others, and it's really difficult to tell if she's joking or not. The she-cat rarely relaxes and is almost always the first to volunteer to patrol or do anything notably difficult. She has earned the respect (and fear) of FieldClan through blood, sweat, and tears. :The she-cat's loyalty is something that will never, ever be doubted again. When she sets her heart on something, Applewhisker pours everything into it. All she wishes to do is to build up her new home and make them proud of her accomplishments, and keep all that she loves safe from harm. The molly is really willing to die for her Clan, or even suffer the sins of a thousand lives for them. Call her up-tight, but Applewhisker is something to be reckoned with. Her might and presence are serious, and the love and loyalty she has for her home is something even a blind cat could see. Skills and Abilities :Applewhisker's a talented hunter, being a lighter weight, she can make careful steps without making a sound. Her semi-sharp claws still give her a good grip on her prey, and her teeth can easily deliver a killing bite. Her swiftness helps her catch up with prey, such as faster prey like hares. Having larger paws, it is easier to walk on snow, and she doesn't sink in too much. She smells like her surroundings in her territory, making it harder for prey to detect her, though her pelt does stand out against the snow, but she blends in better with trees. Not only is she good at hunting, but she enjoys it as well, which makes her practice it more for fun. Her size doesn't help much with hunting though, but her long legs, semi-sharp claws, and sharp teeth make up for it. :Applewhisker's long legs also make her a talented runner. She's swift on her paws, and has a great amount of stamina. She's in shape, and her lungs are powerful, letting her run for quite sometime before she tires down. Her long legs give of bursts of speed everytime she takes a nice long stride. She walks rather smoothly, and walks as if she's "floating". Her fairly large paws act as snow-shoes on snow, giving her extra balance and support, especially when she runs. Applewhisker's fairly long tail gives her even more balance in the snow, though it doesn't help too much when she's running. Biography Kithood & Adolescence :Applekit is born to the high-standard leader of ThicketClan, Talonstar. Her father was a previous deputy named Rockheart, who had stepped down to continue serving his clan after losing his own mother to greencough. The kitten was born with a brother named Dewkit. Her mother wasn't around much due to her dedication towards her duty, leaving the kittens hungry for attention. :Dewkit was destined to be the next medicine cat, leaving Applekit feeling even more useless. She tried to impress her mother as much as she could, but Talonstar simply lacked that maternal instinct. :As an apprentice, Applepaw was mentored underneath motherly Petalbreeze, one of Talonstar's deputy candidates. The she-cat was a natural mentor and did her best to support her troubled apprentice, but Applepaw was starved of her mother's attention and was desperate to win her over. :She left suddenly to become a kittypet, hoping that her clan would try to return her and show that they cared at least a little. However, nobody showed up. Eventually, Apple was expecting kits to a kittypet tom that rarely showed his face. She then entered a very, very dark time. Adulthood :Apple grew ambitious and hateful of herself for the mistakes she made, realizing that the only thing that truly mattered was her clan. In short, she was turning into the mother she had once despised. However, when she returned to ThicketClan, they rejected her re-entry- she had been a kittypet and her clan could never forgive her for that. :Nor could Apple forgive herself. :She turned to FieldClan in hopes that she could find herself, turn herself into an admirable warrior to make up for her childish mistakes. Currently, Applewhisker is painfully dedicated towards her new home, to the point where she's willing to defend them with her own life. In hopes of redeeming herself in another way, Applewhisker produces a daughter with a warrior from her clan. :The warrior requests personally to train her daughter, to ensure that she's set on the correct path and doesn't make the mistakes that her mother did. Pedigree Daughter: :Redpaw: Living Mother: :Talonstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Father:'' :Rockheart: Deceased, verified StarClan member '''Brothers: :Dew-whisker: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Brambletooth: Living Ancestors: :Danita: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Artorius: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Isolda: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Gawain: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Bors: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Brea: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Finchstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Relationships Family : Quotes Images Life Image Character Pixels Trivia *As a kittypet, she wore a light blue collar, with no bell. *Applewhisker finds it hard to get romantically involved with cats because she prioritizes duties to her clan over a love interest. Category:WinterClan Cat Category:Kit Category:She-cats Category:Former Kittypet Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Queen Category:Cats Owned by Silverwhisker Category:Mentor Category:Minor Character Category:Kittypet